Barricade's Promotion
Log Title: Barricade's Promotion Characters: Barricade, Megatron Location: Command Center - Command Level - Trypticon Date: December 21, 2016 Summary: Megatron assigns Barricade new partners and a new mission. Category:2016 Category:Logs As logged by Megatron - Wednesday, December 21, 2016, 3:55 PM Command Center - Command Level - Trypticon :This large, dark room serves as a nerve center for Decepticon City, and a throne room for Megatron. Large monitors ring the command chair, which is raised on a dais to allow the observation of every terminal. Alert Seekers keep watch on every facet of Decepticon City, and the goings-on outside of it. From here, the command element of the Decepticon Empire can address all of its Earth-bound troops and receive reports from its Division Commanders. <> Lord Megatron says, "Barricade. Report to Decepticon City's command center at once." <> Barricade says, "On my way." Lord Megatron awaits on his dais for Barricade's arrival. He's cleared the room of other Decepticons -- even Soundwave and Laserbeak -- and therefore the command center is strangely empty and silent, besides the quiet beeps of incoming reports on the monitor screens. Megatron is every bit as massive and impressive as ever, and glowers with inner anger even when sitting alone in introspective contemplation. The door to the back of the room opens, and the craggy black hulk of Barricade makes his way inside, doing nothing to suppress the sound of his feet against the metal floor. His face is ever as dour as his master's; burning red optics glow out from behind black and violet helm, against a rough looking silver face that seems perpetually fixed in an intimidating scowl. The two Cons, despite their difference in rank and power, definitely look cut from the same cloth. Approaching the dais boldly, 'Cade drops to one knee and salutes, head lowered but eyes fixed on the Decepticon Emperor. Barricade's bold manner actually brings a smile to Lord Megatron's silver face. "Rise, Barricade," he says in his gruff, rasping voice. "I have a new mission for you. Your unwavering loyalty and ruthless devotion to the Decepticon cause has been noted, and is to be rewarded. I am promoting you to Intelligence field commander, and placing you in charge of the Cobalt Sentries. You will work with Garboil and Howlback in rooting out subversion and treason within the Decepticon ranks, and punishing it harshly." Megatron leans back, assessing Barricade's reaction. The addressed Con rises, arm dropping back down to his side. A smile pulls at the side of his face. Oh, he'll be enjoying this - thoroughly. If there's one thing he can't stand, it's indolent, scheming roadblocks to Decepticon victory. "I'd be my pleasure, Lord Megatron." His voice is deep, gravely, and at present, pleased. There's no issue with the two tapes; so long as they work with him, he'll work with them. "Permission t' ask a question." Megatron leans back and waves a hand indulgently. "Please, Barricade -- speak freely." Danger twinkles behind Megatron's glowing optics, but his demeanor is as friendly as the Decepticon Leader permits his underlings to see. He's either in an extraordinary good mood, or for some reason wants Barricade to feel at ease. The only clue that belies his manner is his left hand, which grips the edge of his command chair with a bit too much force. "How far d'you want me to go up th' chain of command?" There's zero flinching from Barricade, only complete trust and obedience. If Megatron wants to blast him, he'll accept it without question; it would be his mistake and punishment to bear. "If I'm trackin' traitors and moles, I might find 'em in places above my rank. In such an event, do I drag 'em in kickin' and screamin', or do I tell you an' let you deal with 'em as you like?" Megatron smirks with amusement -- almost as if he might have ideas on who might be on that higher-ranking list. "You are to interview all suspected of treason and follow all leads, regardless of rank. However, I do not wish to see you needlessly destroyed -- should you suspect a member of Decepticon Command, bring the evidence privately to me and I will handle the matter personally. In the meantime I give you power to interview anyone in the Empire of whom you feel the need -- and I've given Garboil a list of names to begin your investigation." 'Cade nods in assent. "Understood. I'll get on it at once, Lord Megatron." With that, the big mech turns on his heels and stalks out of the room, sending out a signal to his two new partners for a meeting. Megatron smiles darkly as Barricade leaves to meet his new partners. He then settles back and collects his thoughts before flipping on a recorder and issuing more orders.